Digital cameras offer many conveniences over film cameras. For instance, digital cameras can allow instant viewing of pictures or images. One carryover complaint from film cameras is image blurring. Professional or advanced photographers may occasionally purposely blur an image to obtain a desired artistic affect. However, in most cases blurred images are undesired and frustrating to the user. Blurring is commonly due to motion of the camera while taking the picture. This camera motion blur often occurs in light-limited situations and is perhaps the single most common reason for discarding a photograph.